The Place Where I Belong
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Kaiba's mood just keeps getting worse and Mokuba isn't sure how to fix it. What does a strange girl named Kisara have to do with anything?


Domino City was in trouble. It had been for the past month. Something was wrong with its highest power source. Kaiba Seto had been in a very sour mood for a long time now. It started with a dip in his stocks that was from undetermined causes. It furthered when one of his prototypes had been completely deleted from his computers due to a virus from an undetectable source. Finally, when he'd worked himself to exhaustion to try and fix these problems, the worst had come. To try and dig himself out of this hole and raise his spirits, he'd taken his deck out to look at. But something had been terribly, terribly wrong with it.

The three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards looked offensively dull. There was no life in them any more. When he touched his fingertips to them, there was no usual sense of warmth and power and life. They were dead. They did not call to him. There was no attraction. It was the worst of the worst, and he almost couldn't deal with it.

Since then Mokuba had been banned from seeing him at the office. It wasn't something the younger was completely new to, but it hurt all the same. He knew his older brother was having problems, it was obvious. He wanted to help. He wasn't sure how he could do that when he wasn't even allowed to see the other. Yet he knew trying to sneak in and fix things somehow would probably make them worse. It would probably make Seto mad and Mokuba didn't want that.

He'd resigned himself to trying to be normal for a little while. Waking up at home, going to school, and hanging out around the city. These were all activities he was used to but they didn't feel right when his older brother was in trouble. He was supposed to help him. Not just sit around and wait for things to get better. Their bond was supposed to be strong- the strongest! But how could a little kid like him help when his older brother didn't even want to be around him?

It had been raining for the past few days, as if Kaiba's mood was wreaking havoc on the weather as well. Mokuba had just been released from school. The limo was waiting outside for him and as usual drew a crowd of the other young kids to 'oo' and 'aah' at it. Today he didn't feel like riding home. Today he wanted to walk around the city. Maybe it would somehow clear his head or provide some answers on how to help his big brother. The driver and other security that Kaiba had tasked Mokuba with weren't too happy with this. The last thing they wanted was to other to get sick or hurt from wandering around. But just like with Kaiba, they couldn't exactly refuse orders from the younger unless they were overtly foolish or were going to get him harmed (or went against the elder's orders).

Walking around the city was not something that fit any of these qualifications. So with heavy sighs they allowed for him to do as he pleased. The car was tasked to remain at Kaiba Corporation until such a time that Mokuba decided he was done having his little romp. The other members of the security team fell back. Mokuba knew they were there. They were always there. He understood the need for them, at least, but they were still annoying. He did appreciate that they were trying to give him some space the best they could, though.

So, set out with his personally branded K.C. umbrella and a pair of yellow rain boots that matched his vest, Mokuba started to wander the city. With such a downpour there weren't many people outside today. Only the occasional school kids and teens trying to run from place to place to avoid the rain, and some businessmen leaving buildings and hurrying towards their cars. The darkened sidewalks were mostly left for him to do with as he pleased.

Once in a while he'd jump over the cracks in the sidewalk or even splash in some of the puddles. Nothing really seemed to ease the mood he was feeling, though. He knew nothing would. Not until Seto was feeling better and things were as they should be would he feel good. He had to think of something to help his older brother. Something to make him feel better. But how? What would make Seto happy? What would fix the company's problems?

The younger Kaiba was so lost in his thoughts. All he wanted to do was help but it seemed like a solution was so far away. What could a little kid like him do anyway?

The blare of a horn and the squeal of a set of tires jarred him pretty easily out of his thoughts. Shouts from his security team echoed in his head as he hit the ground hard and everything went dark. Had he been hit by a car? Not paying attention while he'd been crossing the street?

It didn't seem possible. There was no pain. But he started panicking anyway.

His eyes opened wide, pushing away at the offending set of arms around him. Just what had happened? "Get off of me! Let go!" His tiny voice was shaking, belying the usual tough demeanor he tried to put on.

The body holding his was pulled off of him with a sharp but quiet gasp of pain. Mokuba scrambled to his feet, already getting soaked from the rain. He finally took stock of the situation. Half of his security team was pulling a man from the car that almost hit him out. The other half was grabbing a young, very pale woman, and forcing her to the ground on her knees. A set of handcuffs were produced.

"Wait! Wait..." Mokuba said then, finally putting everything together. He rubbed his arm as he started feeling the chill from the rain. "...did you push me out of the way?" He asked the young woman.

She looked up, white hair parting on the sides of her face. Her eyes were strikingly blue. Once Mokuba saw that he nearly gasped himself. They were so familiar. She smiled despite the rough treatment. "Yes." Her voice was shy but happy.

Immediately he was moving to shove the security team from her but they would not relent. "Let her go you idiots! She saved me!" Despite his shouting they still seemed not to listen to him. This woman, whoever she was, still had to be brought in. Possibly put in front of Kaiba. Would sentencing her make their boss feel better? Perhaps. Mokuba growled and looked up at Isono who was busy on his phone. "Isono do something!" He pleaded.

The older man looked up from the call, towards Mokuba, and towards the young woman who was not struggling at all despite her obvious unfair treatment. Something was strange about her. He hesitated a moment before nodding. "Let her go. For now." When the team seemed to be confused with this he added, "That's an order!" The men straightened up and released her from her restraints.

She stood shakily with a smile towards all the men. "Thank you." This was directed at Mokuba, however.

Mokuba beamed, suddenly feeling better. "No problem." A thought then came to him. "You deserve something, I'm sure Nii-sama would think so to... for what you did." Growing a little shy finally as he continued to look at her. She was beautiful.

The woman smiled even brighter but raised her hand. "That's alright."

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" Mokuba grinned and moved forward to pull at her hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere and get dry." He insisted.

She didn't really hesitate too much. "Mn.. okay." Her hand met his willingly then.

Mokuba's face grew hot but he didn't pull back. "Y-yeah. Uh- ... Isono pull the car around. Let's go home for a while."

The elder seemed unsure. "Mokuba-sama do you really think that's wise?" Taking a complete stranger back to the house, savior or not. Yes. That was sure to make Seto-sama feel miles better.

"I'm going to catch a cold if you don't hurry up." He taunted which shunted all the men into action immediately.

The car pulled up to the sidewalk rather quickly after that and both were pushed into the backseat. After that it rushed off towards the mansion as fast as the driver could while still maintaining the picture of safety. Mokuba handed a towel over to the girl and took one for himself. She dried her face first before twisting that long white hair of hers into the cloth. Mokuba couldn't help but watch her.

"So what's your name?" He tried.

"Kisara." She answered, still smiling. Did she ever stop?

Mokuba smiled back, however. "I'm Kaiba Mokuba." He proclaimed as proudly as he always did. It was an impressive name, after all.

Though she seemed confused. The towel was lowered to her lap. "I've seen you..."

He continued on that pride kick. "Lots of times I bet. I'm on TV with my brother all the time."

"Your brother..." She murmured, finally losing that smile. "That's ..." Her hands clenched. "Seto, right?"

Mokuba held a hand out. "Hey. That's Kaiba to you, no offense and all. But you can't just use that name like you know him." Despite her saving his life and being pretty and nice he still couldn't allow that kind of talk.

Her head tilted with a blink of her eyes. "Kaiba?" The name seemed like it was being tested for the first time.

Mokuba finally got the gist of what was going on. "You're not from around here, are you?" She seemed strange enough. It only made sense. And the shake of her head proved he was right. "So where are you from?" He found himself wanting to know more.

"Egypt." The answer was so plain and simple.

It made Mokuba sit back in his seat dramatically with a hand to his forehead. "Jeez..." Seto really wasn't going to be happy about these developments.

Kisara looked him over. "Are you feeling well?" Such an action to take so suddenly. It was worrying.

"Huh?" His hand dropped and he smiled at her. "Yeah. Fine. Listen, just in case my brother comes home, though it's not likely..." He drew off with a frown. After a few seconds he shook his head. "Just don't say that to him, alright?"

The girl looked even more distraught at that. "How come?"

Mokuba didn't really like the look on her face then. He really didn't know what to say that wouldn't offend her, either. "Just ... never mind. Look, we're here already." He pointed out the window.

Kisara's eyes widened when she looked to see that grand mansion that awaited the two of them. "You and your brother live here?"

"Yep." He grinned, thinking he'd impressed her even more. "I'll show you around if you want."

After she got over the shock of such a grand place, she turned her attention back towards Mokuba with a prominent nod and another one of her smiles. "I'd like that."

Once the car pulled up and Mokuba let them in with his passkey, he became doubly excited to show his new friend around. However, the maids decided that it would probably be best for them both to get out of those drenched clothes and shower. Kisara had tried to interject because of the overwhelming hospitality and the fact that she had no clothes but she was instructed not to worry and things would be taken care of. With a grin and nod of assurance from Mokuba she relented and was shown towards one of the guest bathrooms.

As she stood under the hot stream of water she had to reflect on how she'd gotten into such a strange mess. This was not her time or her place and everything she did felt slightly wrong. She kept hearing a call from somewhere she couldn't find, and feeling a desperate need to be with someone else. Seto, she knew. She didn't belong here. She belonged with Seto. Whether or not she could use his real name, and no matter the man he'd become over the years... that was where her place was.

Without being there she felt lost and confused. She'd tried desperately to follow that call but she'd gotten lost. The long stretching roads and the winding alleyways caused her to get lost so many times. Every time she thought she heard his voice, it turned out to be on some box. A few times she'd seen that little brother of his, too. It must have been so nice... Master Seto had a companion in this life. Someone to keep close. It was good. He needed one, she thought.

It was what spurned her to act so suddenly when she'd seen that young familiar face in the middle of the road. She always protected Master Seto. If this was one of his, someone he loved, she would always protect this boy too. And he was quite adorable, too. She was glad she could help- that she'd been helpful in this life, too. Even if Seto might not ever know it. In his home now, though, she wondered if he would return. If he showed up would the ache in her heart ease? Would the anxiety the separation cause go away?

She wondered then if Seto was feeling terrible with the separation too. He didn't know her like this in this life, and her memories of watching him from the battlefield were short but treasured. She was destined to be with him forever. But not in this form. Not like this. It felt all wrong. She had no idea how to fix it, but she knew that if she met up with Seto, surely an answer would appear.

Her hands reached for the faucets, strange as they were, and turned them off. The door was slid back and she reached for the towel that was waiting for her. Immediately she started drying her long hair first, then proceeded normally. The dress and undergarments that had been laid out for her were looked at with an odd sense of fascination. Her fingers smoothed over the cloth before she put them on. The dress was a pale blue and stopped at her knee. As she looked at herself in the mirror she wondered if she would be considered pretty.

After staring for a bit longer at her own reflection she opened the door and went to find Mokuba. The tour of the big home was interesting but not what she wanted after all of this. She'd entertain the idea for as long as the younger boy wanted to- it at least seemed to make him happy. That was good. It took a very long time and when they were done climbing down that long staircase she felt tired. She was glad when they sat down in the living room.

An uneasy quiet settled over the two of them as neither knew what to do at that point in time. But Kisara did have a few questions that were bugging her. ...to ask, though? Would that be considered rude? She hoped not.

"Mokuba..." Her voice was back to being quiet and shy. "Your brother... what is he like?" This was not the most important of the questions. It was selfish to ask such a thing. All she knew was that when Seto had her out she felt loved and admired. Always. But what was he like as a person in this time?

"He's the best!" The younger seemed to not mind this question at all, grinning widely. "And the strongest. The best older brother anyone could ask for!"

Kisara smiled. Such enthusiasm. Seto was obviously a very good person to have someone that loved him so much. "That's good." She found herself murmuring. But the smile faded, and it caused Mokuba to look at her with a frown of his own. For some reason seeing her sad hit him very deeply. He couldn't explain it. "...has there been anything wrong with him lately?" She just decided to go for it.

Under normal circumstances, Mokuba would refuse this. His brother's personal life was no one's business but theirs. A refusal was quick to come on the tip of his tongue, too. But looking at her, seeing her sadness, and staring at those deep blue eyes of hers... "I guess." He fidgeted slightly. "He's been unhappy for a while." He'd went that far but he made a promise to himself to refuse giving greater details. He wouldn't say anything about Kaiba Corporation.

Kisara's sadness deepened. "Is there anything that could help him?"

"If there was I'd have already thought of it." He huffed. Despite how drawn he was to her, he couldn't help that sting. If she thought she could help her brother when he couldn't she was way wrong!

"I-I see." She said, scared by the outburst. She was worried she'd upset him. That would be no good.

Mokuba sighed. This was going nowhere fast and the bounce of emotions back and forth was very tiring. He leaned over the arm of the chair. "Kisara... don't I know you from somewhere?" He just had to ask. The question had been in the back of his mind since he'd first seen her.

"Me? No I.. I don't think so." It nearly hurt to lie to the other. But how could she possibly explain?

"You... you're familiar to me.. I can't really say why." He continued, just looking at her in a dazed sort of fashion.

Kisara looked him over, smiling warmly. Slowly she reached out a hand and when he didn't shy away, her fingers threaded through his shaggy black hair. "I feel like I know you, too." She supplied in a quiet tone.

Mokuba's eyes drooped. Her touch was warm and inviting. Loving. And safe. He was drowning in it immediately. "Yeah but I'm famous. You're a nobody." He said accidentally, too tired to watch his words. They followed Seto's more than the brunet would ever know sometimes.

Luckily Kisara didn't take offense, even smiling more. "That's me." Her hand left his hair and cupped his cheek as she watched him fall asleep so suddenly.

"A good nobo- nn. Person." He corrected sleepily as he dozed off.

She stood, taking her hand from him carefully. "I'm glad you think so, Mokuba." She whispered to him as she pulled a blanket off the top of the couch and covered him with it. "...really glad."

His dreams felt as warm as Kisara's touch had been. He found himself wrapped up in a glow. He and his brother, together, with something powerful and omniscient hovering just above them. They were playing a game. It didn't matter which. He was happy, and Seto was even smiling. They were spending time together. And it felt like nothing could ever go wrong again.

A dragon's roar sounded off in the distance. Mokuba almost couldn't place the sound though he'd heard it at least a hundred times before. In a shining burst of light, the Blue Eyes flew forward, encircling their mansion. Mokuba watched from the window, pulling at Seto's hand so he could watch too. The two brothers stared at the dragon and it wasn't long before they were suddenly outside, riding on the dragon's back. Seto held him tight but was smiling the widest he'd ever seen in years. He looked truly happy.

The dragon carried them all over the world and they marveled at each sight as it passed beneath them. The Blue Eyes flew higher and higher into the sky and it wasn't long before they were among the stars. Mokuba even reached out and plucked one from the sky itself. He reached back to show it to Seto who just hugged him closer.

Suddenly the Blue Eyes dropped and started flying over Domino itself. Mokuba realized the destination it had been trying to get to all this time. Kaiba Corporation, of course! He yelled out the directions to get there from where they were and the dragon roared in appreciation. It was soon that the magnificent creature was circiling the tower from the ground up, getting higher and higher with each pass. They landed on the roof, the powerful gust from the dragon's wings shaking the windows even now.

Once the two disembarked the dragon too off again but stopped a few miles in the distance. It then turned and approached them at breakneck speed. It seemed like it was going to crash into the tower, as if that was the only way to get in there at all. Mokuba was suddenly worried that the dragon would hurt itself in trying to do so. He ran towards the edge of the tower roof, one name screamed from his lungs until they started to burn.

_KISARA!_

He awoke with a start, falling off the couch suddenly. His breathing was erratic as he looked around and got a hold of his settings. The dream rushed back in his mind all at once and he found himself reaching for his phone. His brother's number was dialed quickly.

"Mokuba." Seto answered.

"Nii-sama!" He shouted in a panic, still not recovered from the dream.

"Mokuba what's wrong?" Kaiba's voice grew tight, worried for his brother's condition.

Mokuba paused, looking around and finally catching his breath. "N-nothing I... I guess I had a nightmare.."

He could almost hear the near smile in his brother's voice when Seto spoke again. "I'll be coming home in a little while. Can you hold on until then?"

"Home?" Mokuba asked in disbelief.

There was a sound of a briefcase shutting in the background. "Home, Mokuba. Kaiba Corporation's stocks have risen ten percent. And my backup files have come through." It sounded like everything was getting back to normal. That was great news. His brother even sounded better. But how? How had all of that happened in ...

Mokuba looked up towards one of the clocks on the wall. He'd been asleep for nearly eight hours now! "Nii-sama... did a girl stop by your office?" It was the only explanation. It had to be.

"Girl? What girl?" He was puzzled about that sudden topic.

It seemed like Kisara hadn't visited. ...or had she? ...had.. No. Mokuba shook his head. All of that was nonsense. Surely... Surely she couldn't have possibly been... "Nii-sama..." He said quietly. "How are your cards?"

It was Seto's turn to pause now. The truth was that the moment before everything had turned itself around he'd had such a nagging feeling in the back of his mind to look at his deck again. He hadn't wanted to, knowing the disappointment that awaited him. But he did it anyway. Sure enough, once he had, his Blue Eyes were staring at him with such fire, even more so than usual. It had restored his mood. It had made him feel so much better.

But how to say any of that to Mokuba?

"The strongest. Do you need to ask?"

The phone was held to his chest as his head tilted back, and a breath of relief swept his lungs. So things really were okay. Did that really mean that that mysterious girl was ... nah. Mokuba smiled to himself. "Come home soon, Nii-sama."

"Hn."

Mokuba put the phone down on the table and laid back on the couch once more. His eyes followed the lines of the ceiling as he thought about that strange girl again. She'd gone home, that much he knew without even having to look up any of her information. Home. To the place she belonged. He ran a hand through his hair as she had, trying to remember the feeling she'd given him. It was still there, barely. But there.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Kisara. ... for everything."


End file.
